Vorakx
| makuta_mask=Great | makuta_tools=Pincer, spikes, teeth, wing blades, tail blade, Squid Launcher| makuta_status=Alive| makuta_pron=Voar-axe| }} Vorakx is a mutant Makuta and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Vorakx, like all Makuta, was created 100,000 years ago by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a pool of the substance known as Antidermis on one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. He became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui and maintaining order in the universe. Vorakx was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the universe. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Vorakx was assigned by Miserix to supervise the island of Nocterra. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Vorakx sided with Teridax. Like all other Makuta, Vorakx's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. The Pit After the rest of the Brotherhood learned of Teridax's activities on Voya Nui, Vorakx was sent to deliver a message to him. By the time he got there, Teridax had already followed the Toa Inika down into the Pit. Vorakx went down into the Pit to find him, but his attention was soon drawn to the activities of the Barraki warlords, who had a Po-Matoran named Dekar trapped in a cave. When the Kanohi Ignika, Great Mask of Life, was mentioned, Vorakx attempted to sneak up on the Barraki, wanting to claim the Ignika himself. Before he could reach them, however, the Ignika released a massive energy burst, a call for the Toa to help it. The burst knocked Vorakx out, sending him sinking into the depths. By the time he awoke, Vorakx's armor had been damaged, allowing the mutagenic waters of the Pit to mutate his energy. After repairing his armor, Vorakx ran into Icarax, who was in the Pit to deliver the Staff of Artakha to Teridax. Vorakx gave Icarax the message to give to Teridax. Vorakx was eventually confronted by the newly "revived" Hydraxon. After losing a short battle with the jailer and Spinax, the Makuta was captured and imprisoned in the original Pit. A few days later, Vorakx was freed from the Pit by Toa Akatark. The Toa took Vorakx back to his fortress and modified the Makuta's armor, allowing him to survive on land. He was also able persuaded Vorakx into fighting against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Karda Nui He and Akatark later traveled to Karda Nui where they battled Makuta Orriki and Frezako. However, the pair were able to escape due to the arrival of Toa Moliki. Angered, Vorakx attempted to kill the young Toa, though was stopped by Akatark. Later, Vorakx was attacked by the Shadow Matoran Neka. After unwittingly providing Akatark the cure for Shadow Leeches, the group split up. Akatark went to find Scotho's team, while Vorakx and Neka went to spy on Verahk's. Vorakx was later captured by Verahk and the other Makuta whilst trying to make of with Verahk's Olmak, and then interrogated. However, despite their best efforts, Vorakx revealed nothing. He was later freed by Toa Skydrax, who he rescued after the Toa was carried off by Orriki. During the battle, Vorakx's armor was damaged, and was teleported back to the Toa's base for repairs. Before Krataka could try to cure Xakon, Neka appeared and convinced Vorakx and the Toa to help battle against the Zusorahk. He later surrounded the massive beast, and combining his own powers with that of his comrades, managed to fatally wound it. However, Verahk revealed that the Zusorahk could survive such fatal blows by evolving, and the creature then transformed into a more powerful form. The pair moved in to attack the monster, though one swift blow from the Zusroahk's tail sent Vorakx and the others reeling. After recovering, Krataka ordered Vorakx and Shaza to locate Hydros and restore his inner light. After locating Shados, Shaza knocked him out with a blast of lightning. However, before anything could be done for Hydros, Frezako arrived and began battling Vorakx. Vorakx was then hit by a bolt of shadow, briefly disabling him. After recovering, Vorakx was ordered by Shaza to take Shados back to the others whilst she dealt with Frezako. Vorakx complied, and flew of with Shados. After distracting the Zusorahk with a blast of laser vision, Vorakx gave Shados (Not too gently) to Scotho before joining his allies in battle. Although his attacks proved useless against the Zusorahk, the beast was finally brought down by a light-restored Orriki. However, the Makuta of Xia and his allies escaped using a special blinding virus. After recovering, Vorakx and the others collected themselves, recovered Krataka, Shaza, and Moliki (who had gone off to fight Frezako), and headed for their base. There, Vorakx and Orriki used their sonic powers to remove the mental barrier preventing Hydros' light from regenerating. However, they explained to Akatark that some sort of entity was preventing Hydros' mind from regaining control of his body. Later joined Zogorak and the others on a journey to Verahk's base in order to deal with him once and for all. Upon arriving, they discovered Verahk in the midst of absorbing energy from Karda Nui's atmosphere. In order to avoid confrontation for the time being, Verahk unleashed his minions upon Vorakx and his comrades. As the battle progressed, Vorakx struggled with the Shadow Matoran Raniza, and eventually succeeding in defeating him. However, before he could rejoin the fight, Verahk began absorbing Karda Nui's energies into his body, abruptly ending all other battles as the combatants looked on in shock. When Verahk began absorbing his allies, Vorakx and Tazahk were forced to scatter in order to avoid a Shadow Hand aimed at them, the hand instead claiming Verahk's Shadow Panther. As the others tried to bring the mighty foe down, Verahk defeated them with a number of shadow blasts, flinging Tazahk to Vorakx's feet. After explaining Verahk's method of energy draining to the Toa, Vorakx went onto to explain a brief snippet of information regarding Teridax's own schemes. After Verahk expulsed Orriki and Krataka from his essence, due to Krataka using his new-found light powers within the Makuta's mass, Vorakx hid himself from sight, intending to avoid Verahk's own power. However, Verahk eventually caught Vorakx with a Shadow Hand, pulling him into his mass before releasing him, and lunged him at Zogorak, taking them both out. To be completed... Abilities and Traits Vicious and ruthless, Vorakx is a powerful warrior and a brilliant schemer. After being exposed to the Pit Mutagen, Vorakx's energy can now only survive when exposed to proper amounts water, though his recently upgraded armor is capable of absorbing water from the air. This allows him to to survive on land. The mutation has also caused Vorakx to be locked in his current form and loose a number of his powers. He still possesses elemental Shadow powers, great strength, Rahi control, power scream, magnetism, sonics, and the ability to make Kraata. He has also gained the ability to fire neuroshock blasts from his eyes and tail. Stats Forms Vorakx, like all Makuta, is a shape-shifter by nature, though this ability has since disappeared due to the Pit Mutagen. Below is a list of his known forms. Mask & Tools Vorakx wears the Kanohi Taiku, Great Mask of Poison. His tools include a large crab-like claw and a Squid Launcher he found on the sea floor. He also possesses sharp teeth, toxic spikes, a bladed tail, and razor-sharp wings that allow him to swim or fly at high speeds. Trivia *Vorakx's design was inspired in part by Ben 10: Alien Force 's Jetray. **Vorakx's design was also inspired by the Predalien from the 2007 Alien/Predator crossover film Aliens vs Predator: Requiem. *Vorakx's mask was originally designed by YouTube member CrazyCarapar. *Vorakx was originally intended to be the Makuta of Stelt, though the idea was later scrapped when official information regarding the Makuta of Stelt and his eventual fate was released. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Kevtho's Story'' (First Appearance) *''Bio-Tales'' *''The Alliance'' *''Moliki's Blog'' (Not mentioned by name) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' (Coming soon) Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros